Assassin
by shadow angel 101
Summary: Sakura is a kunoichi. It wasn’t allowed for women to become ninja, but she didn’t care. When her village gets attacked, will she risk her cover of being a female shinobi, or will she watch hopelessly like all the other women in the village? SasSak
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Sakura is a kunoichi. It wasn't allowed for women to become ninja, but she didn't care. When her village gets attacked, will she risk her cover of being a female shinobi, or will she watch hopelessly like all the other women in the village? Sas/Sak

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A figure emerged from the darkness. It seemed to following its own trail. It was expertly jumping from tree to tree. It seemed to finally stop, but nobody could tell for sure. The clothing on its back was totally black to blend in with the night. It was silent. Suddenly it pulled out something shiny. From the distance it looked like some sort of knife. It threw the knife without looking at its prey. The kunai soundlessly plunged into the victim's heart, and the victim crumpled. The figure seemed to be jumping of the tree to the dead man. It hesitated for a second and lifted off its mask, covering its face. Just to reveal a pair of emerald green eyes and silky straight pick hair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Assassin-Chapter 1

16-year old Sakura Haruno awoke with a start. It was a weekend. She never woke up early on a weekend, unless she accidentally kept her alarm clock on.

Other than that, she always woke up early if she sensed some trouble. Which was hardly ever in a quiet village like hers.

Other than that, she lived a few miles away from the village, because it might be dangerous. Why?

Because she needed to train. No women were allowed to become shinobi. It was against the rules of the royal family: the Uchihas. The hell Sakura cares.

She _liked_ training. Being able to challenge her self with new and harder opponents.

Most girls were relived with this rule. They were weak girly girls whose main goal in life was to be able to catch a sale at their favourite stores.

Sakura didn't give a damn with shopping. Sure her best friend, Ino Yamanka was a total shopping fanatic, Sakura didn't care.

No one knew about her secret, of being an assassin kunouchi. And she wanted to keep it that way.

Her parents were murdered her front of her eyes when she was just 4 years old. The murderers were rouge ninja.

From that day on, Sakura made sure she was as good as any elite ninja there was.

If she was a boy, she knew she could make it to jounin rank. But she wasn't.

That is why she worked alone; to make sure no one finds out she's a female shinobi.

That is also why she lived so far from the village. So she could train in the forest with interruptions, and no one asking why she was alone all the time.

Sakura had plenty of friends. She was the most beautiful and popular girl in the village. When she was there anyways.

At the village she acted like a child. It was her real personality. Not that it mattered when she was off killing somebody.

Her child-like attitude and amazing body attracted many men.

Sakura didn't give a damn.

Most of you are probably like: Wow. Sakura doesn't like anything, and she's practically like Sasuke in anime.

Which isn't true.

She is actually quite the opposite.

She's a bubbly girl with a great attitude and short temper.

She's like that always, _except_ when she's a kunoichi.

And her kunoichi instinct came butting in.

Her village was being attacked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay people! I know that chapter was freaking short, but I want to no wat u think!

PLZ REVIEW!!! Loved it? Hated it?

Oh and Sasuke will appear in the next chapter!!

-Sasusakucrzy


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one!! I'm not continuing New to Japan 'cause I didn't get 10 reviews yet!!! (_Glares)_

And thanks to:

**Kamilog,**

The only one who bothered to review for chapter 1 of Assassin. (Glares again)

Anyways, I only got one review for chapter 1 of this story.

So people, PLZ review!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 2-Assassin

Sakura quickly put some baggy clothing on, so nobody could see her body. Then she placed her hair in a very tight bun, and put a mask on.

She strapped her katana to her waist, and made she had all her suriken and kunai.

Sakura didn't bother to eat a breakfast. Sure, she knew that she might need more energy, but she seriously didn't give a damn. If she ate, more likely, she'd barf it out later.

The pink-haired kunoichi pumped some chakra into her legs, and jumped expertly from tree to tree.

She could already smell the blood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

17-year old Sasuke Uchiha was looking murderous. "What the fuck do you mean, 'you attacked the wrong village?!!'

There royal messenger just bowed and ran out of the room, looking terrified.

The teenage prince sighed, massaging his temples.

He had just found out that a few of his best regiments had tried to invade the _wrong_ village.

The leaf kingdom was trying to get Otogukure, the sound village on their side.

The thing was that they read the map wrong. A poor fisherman's village was invaded.

Something that puzzled him greatly was the fact that there was only one man in all the regiments is well enough to tell them what happened.

His best friend in the kingdom, Naruto Uzumaki.

He managed to live, and had no major injuries, but had a huge scar of a circle of his back.

Naruto was never very bright, but Sasuke didn't blame him. He is only on offence shinobi. He just followed the leader of the regiment's orders.

But they were all dead, now.

'_How could a poor fisherman's village kill almost all of my best soldiers?' _Sasuke couldn't help but wonder.

He decided to now visit his best friend at the royal infirmary.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flashback

_Naruto grinned. They were slaughtering the 'so-called sound village.' He only had a slightly twisted arm._

_After about half-an-hour of fighting, the leaf kingdoms soldiers had killed every warrior of the village._

'_Aren't the Oto-nins supposed to stronger?' he couldn't help but wonder. 'They weren't the least bit of a fight!'_

_He inwardly shrugged. _

_One of the regiment leaders yelled "Okay, they are all dead! Let's go back now." His name, Naruto knew was Fudo **(1)**. (OC) _

_Suddenly a low growling sounded from a large cherry blossom tree. "I really don't think so."_

_The figure was wearing a black hoodie, and also black pants. He was wearing shinobi sandals, though._

_There was a mask covering his face._

_The figure growled again, as he saw all the fallen warriors from their village._

_He suddenly was shaking._

_Even Naruto could tell that he was shaking, not because of fear, but of blind rage. _(Wow that was a lot of commas.)

"_You all are going to DIE!!" He roared._

_The next few moments were in a blur._

_Naruto looked around for a second. _

_His cerulean eyes widened. The whole place was now literally flooded with blood._

_He realized that he was the only one still standing, excluding the mysterious figure._

_The rest of leafs' ninja were all on the floor, dead. Naruto didn't know that anyone could kill so many, so quickly._

_Their blood had stained his uniform. The figure held a kunai against his throat. _

"_Who sent you?" he said in such a hoarse voice, that it was impossible to tell if it was feminine or masculine._

"_The leaf kingdom wants sound on their side." Naruto said, knowing that it was no difference whether of whether not the killer knew._

"_Why are you here then?"_

_Naruto just realized how short the figure was. It was barely up to his mouth. 'There are many short men." He thought._

_He blinked innocently. "Isn't this Otogukure?"_

_The figure growled. "This is the fishermen's' village **outside** Oto. Oto is 5 miles from here."_

_Naruto gasped. "WHAT!??"_

_The man didn't flinch. "Go back to the kingdom and tell them that if they ever mess with this village again, I won't hesitate to kill every single one of you. But for now…"_

_The figure just twisted Naruto in a single movement, and with the kunai still in his hand, made a large scar of a circle on his back._

_Naruto didn't flinch or cry out. It somehow felt as though the kunai didn't touch him; the scar just seemed to appear._

_As the stranger turned to leave, he said "Come once again to our village, I will slaughter you most painfully. I don't give a shit if you go to sound. Just leave and never come back." _

_Naruto swore he saw a lock of pink hair from the back of the mask._

End of Flashback

"And that's what happened, teme!" Naruto finished loudly. He was still in the infirmary, but Sasuke was still allowed to see him.

At the moment he was eating his 9th bowl of ramen.

Sasuke just nodded.

Then he stood up. Walking down the hall he said, "I'm going down there, dobe. And you're coming with me." Naruto instantly started choking.

As soon as he was in the hallway he called his messenger.

"The dobe and I are going to that village. I want to meet this mystery assassin myself. He might become a valuable member of the army."

Before his messenger could protest against his idea, Sasuke said "Tell my father I will be going for a trip for a few weeks," and walked away.

'I am going to find you.' He thought with white hot determination.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura groaned in realization. 'Shit! The blonde might have seen my hair! I'm the only one with pink hair in all of fire country! SHIT!!'

She had left the scene long ago, and was now sporting a black biker shorts and a purple dress.

Now she was helping her best friend, Ino Yamanka get over her father's death.

And she couldn't help but think that it was her fault that he died. If she arrived earlier, she could have killed them all then, and not as many men would have died.

Off in the distance she could see the outline of 2 horses. And guards.

The royal family was here.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, there was chapter 2

Anyways, PLZ REVIEW!!

And if u want New to Japan to continue, also REVIEW for that, too. I just need three more to continue. I DON'T care if u review twice!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody!!! Thx for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Assassin-Chapter 3

_Recap-_

Sakura groaned in realization. 'Shit! The blonde might have seen my hair! I'm the only one with pink hair in all of fire country! SHIT!!'

She had left the scene long ago, and was now sporting a black biker shorts and a purple dress.

Now she was helping her best friend, Ino Yamanka get over her father's death.

And she couldn't help but think that it was her fault that he died. If she arrived earlier, she could have killed them all then, and not as many men would have died.

Off in the distance she could see the outline of 2 horses. And guards.

The royal family was here.

_End of Recap-_

Sakura looked frightened. Ino didn't seem to notice over her endless crying. Still trying to cheer her up, Sakura said,

"Ino, death is a part of life. You're right, he was young, but one day you'll accept his death. Anyways, right now I have to leave. I'll be back later!"

With that, she went off running to get to her house before the prince had come.

Half way there, Sakura suddenly stopped.

'_Shit!!!'_ she thought, as she remembered about the scar she had engraved on the only-live nin's back. It was of a circle. The Haruno family's symbol. Somebody's bond to know and tell.

As she reached her home, she started washing all her blood-stained clothes. But, Sakura forgot to hide all her weapons.

"SASUKE-TEME!! That guy is going to murder me if he sees me hear again!!"

The dark-haired prince sighed once again.

"Shut up, dobe." He said for the about 100th time.

In the distance he could see the village that they accidentally attacked. Trying to be the least bit optimistic (Yeah, I know that's a bit OCC, but whatever) he thought, _'At least I won't have any fan girls in there. Considering that it was technically his fault that their village got attacked, most would hate him."_

But since the leaf kingdoms' army's status considerably lowered, the man who killed it in the first place would be an amazing update to it, and he could also become a secret weapon.

Interrupting his thoughts, Naruto suddenly said, surprisingly in a lower tone than he usually used, "You know teme, that guy, he was pretty short. I mean hardly taller that a normal sized women, but much shorter that a man. Especially with that kind of skill, strength and power." He added.

"Also," Naruto continued, "I'm positive, that I saw something _pink_ underneath his mask."

Sasuke sighed, also for about the 100th time of the journey.

"He was probably trying to confuse you."

"But something was seriously weird about the guy!" The blond insisted. "His eyes! They were this definitely scary colour of green. It was almost feminine!!"

The onyx-eyed teenager smirked. "What dobe? You gay or something?"

Naruto scowled. "I'm not gay, teme!!"

He yelled. Sasuke suddenly said, "Shut-up dobe!! We're approaching the village!"

Something flickered in Naruto's cerulean eyes. "Remember teme!" He said in outrage. "If I die here, 'cause of that guy, it will be _your_ fault!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dobe."

Sakura sighed in relief. She had finally scrubbed the blood off her clothes. Throwing it beneath the messy depths of the whirlwind of clothes, a.k.a- her closet, she finally allowed her self to relax.

She wondered what most of the girls her age were doing right now; crying.

Sakura sighed. The memory of her assassinated family was still so very painful. '_At least you didn't lose anyone yesterday.'_ She tried consoling herself. **_'Yeah, you just lost everyone when you were even smaller'_** her mind countered. _'Even my mind's against me.' _the pastel-haired teen thought bitterly.

Ino was still crying when she heard he door-bell ring. She forced herself up from her soft, comfy bed, knowing her mother was still at the grave yard, crying at her fathers' grave.

She silently and slowly walked up to the door. It opened to reveal 2 very, very fine men.

One had slightly pale skin, onyx eyes, and raven-black hair. His face was absolutely perfect. The next, had blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. _His _face had a reckless and playful look to it, though his features were serious.

Usually, she would be utterly embarrassed if anyone but her best friends and family saw her in her state, nonetheless hot guys, but right now she didn't give a shit.

Recognition struck her, as she realized who the dark haired one was.

"You're prince Uchiha!" She blurted out, without thinking.

He nodded. "This is my friend, Naruto" he introduced. (I know the Sasuke in anime would never admit Naruto was his best friend, except when trying to mangeyouku did I spell that right? Sharingan, but I already said Sasuke would be a bit OCC!)

Ino just nodded. Then, "Do you know who attacked our village?"

Both men exchanged glances. Didn't they know that the leaf village was their invader? Instead of lying to her, they decided to tell the truth.

Sasuke said, "Hn."

Naruto said, "Our regiments accidentally attacked your village, while trying to invade Oto." He voice sounded sheepish.

Ino almost broke down. Instead, she was taking deep breaths, while attempting to calm her self down.

Instead she said, "Then why the hell are you here?"

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke cut in: "Investigation."

Ino looked confused.

Deciding to clear things up for the girl, Naruto said, "Oto was some of the most powerful nin in all of fire country. His majesty ordered a few of the kingdoms best regiments here. Instead, by mistake, we attacked your village. At first, we killed everyone. (Ino started to sob) Then, someone shows up, wearing black pants and a black hoodie, and a mask. He comes up to us, and killed everyone there, but me. He said that if I ever came back here, he would kill me."

Then, as if he was checking, Naruto looked to his left and right.

"Do you know anyone who fits the description?"

Ino, who had stopped sobbing, said bluntly, "No" Then said, "I know my friend Sakura, had clothes like that, but they're her fathers' who died when she was little. She might have seen something."

Sasuke and Naruto interlocked gazes.

Naruto finally asked, "Does a circle mean anything to you?"

Ino blinked innocently. "What do you mean, a circle?" Sasuke sighed. "The defender of your village had made a scar of a large circle on Naruto's back."

She scrunched her face up, as if she was thinking. Finally, a light bulb lit over her head. The girl then said, "A white circle is Sakura's family's symbol!"

Naruto asked, "Does she have any siblings who are nin, or parents?"

Ino shook her head. "Her parents died when she was young, and doesn't have any siblings."

Sasuke said, "Hn." Naruto asked, "Where does she live?"

Ino just answered, "If you go through the forest, who'll see a wood house. That's where she lives."

The two teens left the house with one further comment. "Don't worry about your village. The leaf kingdom will restore it."

Ino sighed at the closed door. _'It's not just about the village.'_

Ok, I know that chapter sucked, but

PLZ REVIEW!!

With no flamez plz!


End file.
